


Snowflakes

by Jar216



Series: HonoDia Anthology [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Honoka gets to second base, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jar216/pseuds/Jar216
Summary: Dia and Honoka are together during a cold winter afternoon, they've been dating for about a month so far. The two share a soft and tender moment and learn some things about themselves.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Kurosawa Dia
Series: HonoDia Anthology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a direct sequel to my previous HonoDia fic! Also, expect more to come, with some drama too!

“H-Honoka…” Dia groaned in pleasure as her girlfriend softly kissed her neck, moving to straddle her waist in the process. This wasn’t the first time she’d been touched like this, no, she’d never forget her times in highschool, and with that blonde she-devil she still calls her best friend. Yet, something was different about this time, she didn’t know if it had to do with her fame, recency bias or just how fucking good she was at making Dia squirm, but Honoka made her feel better than anyone had before. 

Honoka’s hands found their way to the hem of Dia’s sweater, lifting it up carefully over her lover’s head as Dia raised her arms with her movements. She gasped as the cold winter air hit her bare back, she must have left the window cracked open, a simple mistake. 

“Do you want me to close it?” Honoka made a movement to get up, but was quickly stopped by Dia, who grabbed her shirt and tugged on it slightly. 

“Don’t get up, please. I need your warmth.” Honoka sat back down, happy to help her girlfriend warm up. She rubbed her hands along her sides, bringing them slowly higher and higher. “T-That tickles..” Honoka lifted her hands off of her.

“Too much?” Dia grabbed her lover’s hand and placed it firmly on her chest.

“Not enough.” Honoka squeezed, and Dia gasped. The quietness of the whole affair was new to her, never had she been made to feel so good when her partner was doing so little. Normally she’d be feeling a burning sensation in her crotch, while she could feel herself growing wetter, there was a much stronger, pure feeling growing as well. She couldn’t quite describe it, but Honoka was bringing it out of her.

Honoka’s actions made her blush, even though she wasn’t embarrassed, they rendered her speechless, unable to think, her mind flooding with nothing but thoughts of Honoka, Honoka and more Honoka. She lifted herself up suddenly, taking Honoka’s lips in hers and pulling her into a tight hug. Honoka’s loving hands moved off of Dia’s chest, lowering to grab her softly by the waist. The two kissed passionately, neither of them wanting to leave. 

Something about the stark contrast between the heat of their embrace and the frigid cold of the winter air made Dia feel nostalgic. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Being with Honoka made her happy, it made her feel safe, comfortable, homey. It was honestly everything she could ever want, this feeling was far more euphoric, more gratifying. 

Honoka broke the kiss just as Dia realized what that feeling was. 

“I’m gettin sleepy babe, you wanna be the little spoon again?” Dia nodded and Honoka smiled, a pure smile, one that Dia loved to her core. When she laid awake at night alone in her small Tokyo apartment, Dia thought of that smile. When her boss yelled at her for something that wasn’t even in her department, she thought of that smile. When her parents called and asked her if she had found any possible boyfriends in Tokyo yet, she thought of that damn smile. Dia didn’t doubt that Honoka could cure any ailment with such a pure, heartstopping smile. She thought of that smile once again as Honoka placed a light kiss on the back of her neck, pulling her in closer and closing her eyes as well. 

“Honoka.”   
  
“What’s up?” 

“I love you.” Honoka pulled her even closer, squeezing her girlfriend tightly for a few seconds before laying off.

“I love you too, Dia. Never change.”


End file.
